


Until Daybreak

by sunrisebeanie



Series: A Love Like No Other [2]
Category: Dream & GeorgeNotFound - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Minecraft, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisebeanie/pseuds/sunrisebeanie
Summary: The day felt mysterious, empty. "I can't shake this feeling of the lust that started oh so long ago... "- George
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Love Like No Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Until Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! This is a daily thing, so I hope you enjoy these enough to stick around. I don't know when I'll stop, but probably not for a while! Enjoy :) Oh, and complete credit to a friend of mine for the first short!!

“Eggs and toast for breakfast again, great,” George mumbles under his breath, tired of the repetitive selection, but nothing else ever sounds better. He’s been noticing some oddly placed things around the house but decides it's probably better to ignore them. As he walks to his room, his phone starts buzzing. It's from Sapnap.

The text reads: *Hey! Dream won’t be able to record with us today, but he won’t tell me why.*

*Oh, that’s weird, but okay, thanks for letting me know I guess.* He’s hesitant to ask questions for some reason. All he knows is that it's pretty odd for him to just dip like that, he never just doesn’t have a long, drawn-out explanation of his absence.

7:21 pm. How much longer until I can sleep? Who cares. Should I text Dream? I don't know. George, overthrown with thought, decides to search for an old journal. It actually wasn’t too old, maybe written a year or so ago. It takes him 20 minutes but he finally finds it. Suspiciously, he opens it to the first page.

Entry 1, why am I feeling this? And why for Dream?

Immediately, he slams the book shut. Heartache and memories flash before him, taking him back to the time he wrote that. He remembers why he crossed out the name, he remembers how he felt. He feels a weight start to pile back onto him, not understanding how one person can have such a huge influence on another. He shakes his head, as to fling the memories away, and reopens the journal. 

Is this what love feels like? If it is, why does it feel like I'm being hit by a hammer? Why does it feel like a million tacks are being shoved into my heart? Why am I feeling pain from this? Isn’t love supposed to be all joyous and calm? I've asked a few people how they feel when they loved someone, and surprisingly, they describe similar things to what I’m actually living through. He doesn’t feel the same though he can't, he wouldn’t, why would he? Does he…? How should I know…

George’s chest starts pounding overwhelmingly, the thought of loving him, felt good again? For such a long time, it felt more like a chore, or a punishment. But now? Man did he want it. 

He finally begins to calm down enough to flip through some more pages, finding old drawings, and some cool ideas he had: Minecraft skins, food combinations. It all felt so distant for some reason like it was 10 years ago. Pushing his feelings aside was all he felt like he could do, what was he going to do? Talk to Sapnap about it? About being in love with their best friend? Not that he would particularly mind, but that would be so weird… for all of them. He starts thinking of ways he would even say it.  
“Hey, Sap, brother, just thought I’d tell you I’m in love with Dream.” Yeah, no.

“So, about Dream… May or may not, sorta, like him?” Nope, too awkward. 

The doorbell rings. Who was going to be at the door at 11:53 pm? The mail came earlier… He slowly inches to the door, he can feel the presence of another outside. He unlocks it, hesitantly beginning to peek his head out. His jaw drops. 

“Dream? How-” Dream, in Brighton? He thought about it for a second. Journal? He had never written in a journal, especially about that whole situation. Oddly placed things in the house? Nonetheless, he jumps into Dreams arms, full of excitement. “How are you here?” 

“I’m not, but this is the only way I would be able to touch you...”

George’s alarm starts blaring. He jolts awake, ending up in a seated position. He can feel his skin go pale white. "Not another dream… these are getting too real… Why did I fall for it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm super excited for one of the upcoming parts of this... I have it planned out, but it'll take me a few days at the least ;D Until that part, I'll still be writing other parts! Again, if you have any ideas for these, please tell me! I'm open to all ideas! One last thing. The part where it reads "And why for Dream?", the "for Dream" is supposed to be struck through, but I have no idea how to get that effect on here...


End file.
